


Confrontation

by Omega_Hux



Series: Tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Apologies, Confrontations, Face Slapping, Kylo finally goes to far, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:32:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_Hux/pseuds/Omega_Hux
Summary: Kylo finally says something worthy of retribution.::originally posted to tumblr for a prompt "kylo calls hux a bastard and the usually calm general slaps him, much to everyones surprise"::





	Confrontation

“I won't allow it.” Hux says, as if he has any authority on the issue. It makes Kylo scoff in response, his anger bubbling to the surface the longer Hux speaks. He wishes he had his helmet, something to keep the General from seeing his visual displeasure at the other's words. But his helmet is gone; one of the many losses from Starkiller he would rather forget. 

Unfortunately, the failure Hux and him share binds them together, forces them to work side by side longer and try to save the First Order from drowning in Its own embarrassment.

A weapon fired once; a regime dismantled by a handful of rebels.

Hux has become especially intolerable, hyper focusing his energy on proving himself in the aftermath, giving Kylo little leeway to do as he wishes. Yet Hux has no control over Kylo, not really, but the Knight cannot simply ignore him, not when the Supreme Leader himself has chastised Kylo for his inability to see beyond his own selfish desires. No, he is forced to work with Hux, as amicably as possible, a feat Kylo is finding more and more impossible as the weeks go by.

It feels like Hux is actively trying to sabotage him, throwing a wrench in every plan and move of Kylo's. It's a jarring reversal of roles; Hux refusing to bend and Kylo attempting to reason.

“You cannot stop me. I will go, whether you give me clearance or not.” Kylo replies, trying to keep his tone from becoming petulant; a childish whine.

“We cannot spare troops at this moment for you to explore some abandoned moon. In case you forgot, our numbers are suffering from our losses on Starkiller.” Hux spits out the word Starkiller, and Kylo can feel Hux's disgust toward the word. Kylo can at least understand that, at hating something that you once loved. It's how he feels when he recalls memories of Ben's, how they leave a sour taste in his mouth when once the memories were sweet.

They shouldn't be arguing like this, not on the bridge. It make the crew tense, and Hux used to actively move their transgressions to conference rooms or the General's office just to save moral. But that was Hux before Starkiller, this is Hux now.

Now, Kylo is expected to do this, to hold himself to a higher standard on his own. Hux no longer wastes energy trying to reason with Kylo, subdue him. It leaves Kylo to policing his own emotions and reactions, which he has never done well. He should be glad, happy even, that Hux no longer wastes time treating him like a kriffing child. Yet all he can muster is confusion and annoyance, off balance from the change in their interactions. He had not realized how much Hux was holding back Kylo's inner monsters until they were allowed to run free.

“There is power there: I can feel it. If you will not approve than I will go to the Supreme Leader. I cannot expect someone like you to understand the force.”

“I have already spoken to him. He agrees it is a foolish waste of resources.” Hux replies in his cold, clinical tone. But Kylo can feel the smugness, see the slight upturn of his lips at besting the Knight, making him look the fool. It sends a fresh wave of anger through him, his fists curling and uncurling at his sides.

He longs to ignite his saber, to cut the grin off of the General's face. How dare he think he is above Kylo, as if Kylo is some lowly officer with no real power. As if he doesn't have a fearful control of the force.  
Kylo steps forward, looms in the Generals space; the height difference is slight, but Kylo is larger, massive compared to Hux's small frame. He uses it to his advantage as he crowds near him; intimidating by sheer size alone.  
Hux, impressively, does not flinch. He has the gall to look bored, his expression hard as he keeps eye contact with the Knight. Even a quick surface read of Hux's mind shows the General knows Kylo won't hurt him; cannot do it. Hux knows that Snoke has forbid it, though Hux has never explicitly heard the Supreme leader say it. He just knows in his core that if Kylo could hurt him he would have already, probably on their very first meeting.  
Kylo isn't sure what angers him more, Hux's presumptuousness or the fact that he is right. He isn't allowed to harm Hux, as much as every fiber of his being wants too, yearns too. 

“You think,” Kylo starts to say, voice low with warning. Hux does not move. “That you are safe from me. That the Supreme Leader will always agree to put your safety above my desires. You are wrong. You are replaceable, nothing but one of many officers on this ship. You are nothing, nothing but the Bastard son of-”

Kylo doesn't get to finish as Hux slaps him suddenly, and with full force. The leather of Hux's glove makes it sting even more, and briefly Kylo is thankful it is not on the side with his scar.

He's stunned. To stunned to respond. No one has ever dared to lay a hand on him before. In all his battles and training no one has ever slapped him, and he is so shocked he can feel tears pin prick his eyes from the burn of it. Hux stands there, shaking with anger instead of fear after daring to lay a hand on Snoke’s apprentice.

The bridge is deathly silent with the weight of what happened. Three officers stand from their seats and point their blasters at Kylo, even though Hux is the one who attacked him. A quick scan of their minds show they are afraid Kylo will retaliate; will harm Hux for his insubordination. And Kylo has every right to punish Hux, to choke him where he stands for daring to humiliate him in front of the crew. Yet everyone in the room is on Hux's side, ready to shoot Kylo down should he dare make a move. 

Kylo stands there looking bewildered, and the tension in the atmosphere is so palpable he threatens to choke on it. He has verbally sparred with Hux many times over the years, said horrible degrading things to the General. Why now did he choose to get so offended as to risk his life to punish Kylo? The Knight barely has to graze Hux's surface thoughts to see the word ‘bastard’ shining at the forefront, consuming Hux with rage. Kylo had never said it before now, unknowing of the effect it would have on the man.

He looks around the room, at the officers scared for their lives as well as Hux's, to the man himself staring daggers at Kylo.

He should punish Hux, no one in this room can truly stop him. Kylo is far too powerful both physically and mystically. Even the Supreme Leader would forgive him, for Hux truly deserves retribution for his slight.

He went too far, he knows this now. What little civility they had is gone, and any feelings of co-commandership Hux felt is replaced with pure hatred for Kylo. Kylo didn't realize they had anything left to lose until now; he can feel the rage and pure animosity rolling off of Hux.

Kylo turns, marching off the bridge and away from the scene, leaving Hux and his officers to deal with the aftermath. Surely they are more shocked at Kylo's non-reaction than anything else.

 

It takes a week after the incident for Kylo to finally address it. Hux has been treating him colder; ignoring him and answering in short, to-the-point sentences. Kylo didn't think it was possible for Hux to be even more dismissive and cold to him, yet the General is always full of surprises.  
More shocking is how Kylo himself feels about the change.

He misses his interactions with Hux, as limited as they were. He misses how before Starkiller, the General would stop Kylo's tantrums, would calm him simply by being. How Hux could spar verbally with him, often winning with his cunning and leaving Kylo frustrated at losing. But as much as he misses that, after the ‘incident’ things have only gotten worse. Hux has become almost droid like in his conversations with Kylo, a machine who answers his inquiry, and nothing more.

Its maddening, especially as Hux occupies most of his human interactions on the Finalizer. He has no one now, nor does he want anyone else.

Finally reaching his breaking point, he corners Hux in his office, somewhere the General can not easily escape him.

“We have something to discuss.” He says simply, standing in front of Hux's desk; neat and orderly like the man himself.

Hux doesn't look up from his data pad. “And what is that, Ren?” It's cold, impersonal. Kylo can feel the resentment rolling off of Hux, feel his surprise at how Kylo has still not retaliated after what he did barely a week ago. 

“I've...come to apologize.” It's hard to say; admit. He hasn't apologized since leaving Ben behind. So sure in his purpose and actions, uncaring who his rage is aimed at or hurts.

Hux actually looks up from his data pad at that, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. “For what, may I ask?” 

Kylo can feel that Hux knows what, but refuses to say. Hux is just as shocked as Kylo is at the declaration; neither of them sure what the next step is.

“For what I said, on the bridge. It was….uncalled for; untrue. I went to far. I...I'm sorry.” He had thought he would feel shame at admitting being wrong, but instead he feels...relief, as if a weight has been lifted. Hux continues to stare, hard eyes judgmental as they take in Kylo's words. Finally he stands, comes to be in front of Kylo. It is similar to how they were on the Bridge the day of the incident, but the energy is different.

Hux's eyes search him, as if looking for a hidden deception. “Do you mean it? Or is this some game of yours?”

“I'm telling the truth. I swear it.”

Hux's shoulders relax, the tension leaving his body. A quick read of his mind finds him accepting of the apology, although still shocked by it.

“I can't change what I said,” Kylo continues, emboldened by the positive response. “But I can prevent it from happening again. Perhaps we can meet at my quarters for dinner, discuss how to make this co-commandership work?”

Hux gives a curt nod, but lets slip a soft smile. “Of course. I will see you after my shift.” The General returns to his desk, to his work. To anyone else it would have looked like Hux was indifferent to the entire situation, but Kylo can see the small shift in behavior. The casual way he is sitting, the thrum of energy surrounding him. Kylo smiles, dismissing himself from Hux's office. He feels this is the start of something new between them, something more than just begrudging acceptance. He isn't sure what, but he is excited, looking forward to a new chapter between them that isn't just heated rivalry.

If his steps are a little lighter, his face less severe as he walks down the halls, the troopers dare not say anything about it.


End file.
